


Nakonec

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. This piece of work I wish not to translate.





	Nakonec

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

House nechtěl, aby se cokoliv změnilo. Oba se chovali pořád stejně, nemluvili o tom, užívali si volno. Alespoň přes den. Jenže večer, když šli spát… tehdy se vše měnilo.

 

Už po prvním týdnu. Jezdili si, kam je kola motorek zavedla, zastavili, když dostali hlad. Neřídili se podle žádného plánu. Dělali to, co sami uznali za vhodné. Dělali to, co jim stálo za ten drahocenný, omezený čas. Stejně tak oba, aniž by si o tom promluvili, přes nos setrvávali v jednom motelovém pokoji. Každý ve své posteli.

 

Až do konce prvního týdne.

 

House se rozvaloval na své matraci, nespal, díval se na strop a myšlenky se mu honily hlavou. Věděl, že Wilson je rovněž vzhůru. Poznal to podle frekvence jeho dechu. Vnímal tu frustraci a potlačovaný vztek. Možná taky nad něčím přemýšlel… nad něčím, co ho děsilo nebo štvalo. A nejspíše obojí.

 

Otočil se na bok a zahleděl se z okna, když uslyšel, jak se Wilson zbavuje peřiny a opouští postel. Ach, ten jeho měchýř, pomyslel si pobaveně, vzápětí mu ale úsměv zmrzl na rtech. Jeho přítel totiž nezamířil na toaletu, místo toho se stal příčinou prohnutí matrace, na níž House ležel.

 

Nevěděl, proč ho sám neseřval a neposlal... třeba zpátky do jeho vlastní postele.

 

Vyčkával a byl docela překvapen, že se Wilson odhodlal k činu. Za moment se už nacházel pod peřinou. Vedle House. Který uvnitř sebe pocítil zvláštní tlak… tlak a prázdný pocit, jež mu zabránili, aby cokoliv podniknul. Prostě zůstal ležet, zíral z okna a… pak si pamatoval až ráno. Prosluněné ráno, do něhož se probudil, a první, rozespalý pohled mu padl na mladšího muže, mírumilovně spícího po jeho boku.

 

Tlak v nitru se vrátil.

 

Když to Wilson udělal i další noc, a pak další a další… Ani jednou neprotestoval. Nekomentoval. Toleroval. Zvyknul si… až moc. Proto asi také došlo k tomu, co tak jako tak přijít muselo.

 

Opustil sprchu, vrátil se do pokoje a rozestlal. Pokoj osvětlovala jen lampička nad Wilsonovou postelí, kde si jeho přítel četl. Ani si neuvědomil, že se dívá jeho směrem, pozoruje jej, lem peřiny v dlaních. Taky se pak cítil jako přistižen při činu, jakmile k němu Wilson vzhlédl. Ale House svůj pohled neodvrátil, Wilson se mu neměl v úmyslu vysmát, jen… koutky jeho úst se mírně zvedly, hnědé oči na něj hleděly měkce.

 

"Zhasni a jdi spát," slyšel se říct a hruď se mu sevřela. Doufal, že to Wilson pochopí. Ne, že by sesypal žalem, kdyby ne, ale… Zvykl si. Až moc.

 

Lehl si do postele a místností se rozprostřela tma. A šustění peřiny. Kroky. Prohnutí matrace. Šustění peřiny. Wilson.

Po třetím týdnu už brali pokoj s jednou postelí. Respektive Wilson bral a House nedokázal najít argument proti. Nedokázal si kvůli tomu ani Wilsona dobírat a nic se nezměnilo ani během čtvrtého týdne. Tedy kromě…

 

Když House zase jednou ležel na zádech a pozoroval strop, tak opět věděl, že ani Wilson nespí. Byl k němu otočený čelem, oči zavřené, ale byl vzhůru. Proto ani House nezaskočilo, že se najednou přisunul blíž. Jakmile se ovšem přisunul ještě blíž… a pak ještě… nevěděl, proč najednou přestal dýchat. Nemohl popřít, že se zachvěl v momentě, kdy se mu Wilson přitisknul k boku.

 

A on znovu nic neudělal. Dovolil Wilsonovi, aby se na něj nalepil, dovolil mu, aby jej objal kolem pasu a položil si hlavu na jeho hrudník. Ale sám sobě dovolil jen setrvat na místě. Nevěděl, co by měl udělat. Nikdy nebyli s Wilsonem tulící se přátelé, toužící si padat do náručí.

 

Jenže večer, když šli spát… tehdy se vše měnilo.

 

Dál civěl na strop, ale očima nic nevnímal. Cítil to teplo, jež vydávalo Wilsonovo tělo, cítil, že se na něj Wilson dívá, cítil jeho dech na svém krku. Všechno mu to dovolil, dovolil mu i ten pohyb rtů na jeho čelisti, dovolil Wilsonovi, aby přiměl jeho srdce sevřít se nad něhou, až bolestnou něhou, jakou jej jeho přítel zahrnoval.

 

Na moment zavřel oči, zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl, potřeboval si srovnat myšlenky, promyslet si, co dál, jak se zachovat… Ale neměl šanci.

 

Wilson svými rty postupoval výše, až je umístil kousek od těch Housových. Modré oči se otevřely, hleděly na něj, hleděly do těch hnědých, zranitelných, citlivých a tak… tak zoufale po kladném přijetí toužících.

 

House se poprvé pohnul. Jeho dlaň se přiblížila k tváři mladšího muže, aby se následně zabořila do kaštanových vlasů, a přitáhla si jej níž, kde se k Wilsonovým rudým rtům přisály druhé, popraskané, suché a pro Wilsona ty jediné, dokonalé. House nečekal nic, nečekal jemnost a poddajnost Wilsonových úst, nečekal, s jakou náruživostí mu budou vycházet vstříc, nečekal, že jej Wilson políbí způsobem, který mu rozbouří krev v žilách, uvede tělo do stavu takřka hořícího a toužícího po dalších dotecích.

 

Cítil to, cítil, jak se mu o stehno otřelo něco tvrdého… Odtáhl se od Wilsonových rtů právě ve chvíli, kdy mu díky onomu zjištění uniklo zasténání, a uvědomil si, jak tvrdý je on sám. Wilsonovy oči žhnuly, další výboj vzrušení jej zasáhl při pohledu na jeho rudá ústa, pootevřená, lákavá…

 

"Housi…" vyslovila hlasem nakřáplým a House si jen pomyslel, že jeho přítel musí být svým způsobem toxický, protože to, co s ním dělala jeho přítomnost, jeho doteky… Přivřel oči nad tím, s jakou touhou jeho křestní jméno zaznělo… nechal se jím ovládnout.

 

"Jimmy," promluvil a objevil zvýšenou frekvenci svého dechu. Pohladil jej prsty, očima se snažil zachytit každou jedinečnost, každou vrásku, z nichž většinu mu sám způsobil. A on s ním přesto zůstal, chtěl s ním zůstat… a chtěl toho mnohem víc. "Co bys chtěl, Jimmy?"

 

"Tebe," zazněla jednoduchá, ale mocná odpověď. Wilson se na něj díval nadějeplně, potřebně, prahnul po něm, a House nedokázal nadále jeho syrový pohled vstřebávat, měl strach, aby se nerozsypal… Znovu svého nejlepšího přítele znovu políbil, Wilson se do polibku položil, dlaň na Housově hrudi, druhou ve vlasech.

 

Ať už to bylo kdykoliv jakkoliv, právě teď si byl House jistý, že Jimmyho miluje… a on, že miluje jeho. Prostě ho to napadlo a dávalo to smysl.

 

Naposled jej palcem pohladil po líci, než si ho znovu přitáhl blíž, hluboce jej políbil a pohnul koutky směrem vzhůru, když si Wilson kleknul a koleno umístil mezi jeho stehna, hříšně blízko rozkroku.

 

"Tak si mě vem, ty…" pracně hledal ve svém slovníku něco vhodného, nějakou urážku, která by Wilsona spíše povzbudila, ale zase ne nic klišodiního, ale hlavou mu vířily jen nepodstatné informace o lupu či velikosti varlat koní Převalského.

 

Přestal hledat, Wilson už stejně na dokončení věty nečekal, takže se jen nadzvedl, když se mu mladší muž snažil svléknout triko, což House považoval za dobrý nápad, proto vklouznul dlaněmi pod Wilsonovu šedou mikinu a po tváři se mu rozlil potěšený úsměv. Jemná, tak strašně jemná kůže, jíž se dotýkal, přejel mu po bocích k žebrům a využil toho, že Wilson zvednul ruce, a přetáhl mu kus oblečení přes hlavu.

 

Odhodil mikinu stranou a prsty se vrátil k bledé pokožce, mapoval ji a díval se Wilsonovi do očí, snad dojatých? Ne, nedivil se, nejspíše se jej málokdo dotýkal s takovým zájmem… Jenže Jimmy si to zasloužil a House to tak chtěl.

 

Jednou dlaní se vrátil do kaštanových vlasů, aby si přitáhnul svého přítele k polibku, druhou jej hladil po zádech, vrátil se na bříško a sjel níž, kde přes vrstvu látky uchopil Wilsonovu erekci. Slyšel to tiché zamručení, jež Wilson v odpověď vydal, dotýkal se jej dál, pomalými pohyby ho laskal a zapřemýšlel, jestli je tohle Wilsonova první zkušenost s mužem. A i kdyby byla, stejně bude Wilson nahoře.

 

Tentokrát unikl sten jemu. Stačila mu jen ta představa, že si jej Wilson vážně vezme, zachvěl se touhou…

 

Jenže k ničemu jinému nedojde, když ho bude dál honit, pomyslel si House a svou ruku stáhnul, Wilson se narovnal, zřejmě uvažoval nad něčím podobným.

 

"V báglu mám všechno, co potřebuješ," kývnul směrem ke křeslu, kde se zavazadlo nacházelo a sledoval Wilsona, jak se zvedá a vzdaluje se.

 

Mezitím, co se jeho přítel přehraboval v tašce, ze sebe House definitivně shodil peřinu a rozhodl se jejich svlékají proces urychlit tím, že se rovnou zbavil tepláků. Zrovna postával vedle postele, rovně a vzpřímeně, jelikož jestli něčeho měli vážně dostatek, tak to bylo Wilsonem šikovně ztopené morfium, když se k němu Wilson otočil čelem.

 

House už pobavila situace samotná, kdy se zcela nahý nacházel před Wilsonem, navíc s neskutečně tvrdou erekcí (za běžných okolností by to Wilsona krásně přivedlo do rozpaků), nyní si ale zcela mohl vychutnat, jak se Wilsonova otázka vytratila do neznáma po prvních dvou slovech, jak mu pohled doširoka otevřených očí sklouznul z Housovy tváře na hrudník až k rozkroku, kde se zastavil, jak mu ve slabinách viditelně zacukalo.

 

Možná mezi nimi šlo hlavně o city, o to, jak blízcí jeden druhému byli, ale Wilsonova reakce dokonale vyjadřovala, že překročení hranice nebude v jejich případě problémem.

 

"Budeš tam stát dlouho?" zeptal se House poměrně hlasitě, aby vrátil Wilsona do reality, následně si ale neodpustil, aby ho ještě trochu potrápil a uchopil vlastní erekci do dlaně, načež se začal hladit a pobaveně sledoval a poslouchal, jak se Wilson ostře nadechnul, aby se trochu uklidnil, pak své nádherné hnědé oči upřel do modrých, sršících vzrušením a dobrým rozpoložením.

 

Když se konečně Wilson pohnul, House si vlezl zpátky na postel a ještě než se k němu Wilson připojil, přitáhl si jej před sebe za kalhoty a stáhl mu je kolenům, tvář neomylně na úrovni tvrdého rozkroku. Schválně se narovnával pomalu, rty se dotknul kořene Wilsonova penisu, postupoval výš až jazykem slíznul vlhkost ze špičky.

 

Pak zvedl oči k hnědým. Wilson vydal zvuk podobný zavrčení, skopnul tepláky stranou a už byl na posteli. House se opět uvelebil na zádech a nechal Wilsona, aby se mu roztáhl nohy, načež se nekompromisně nacpal mezi ně. Tváří se mu mihnul úsměv, když se skláněl nad starším muže a políbil jej, House pootevřel ústa a přivítal v nich Wilsonův jazyk, jeho tichý sten se smísil s druhým, hlasitějším, jež Jimmy vydal ve chvíli, kdy se jejich erekce otřely o sebe, obě tvrdé a vlhké, toužící po doteku.

 

Housova dlaň vklouzla mezi ně a sevřela je, aby tření umocnila, zvrátil hlavu a opustil Wilsonova ústa. Nemohl si pomoct, ten pocit, když se o jeho penis třel jiný, úplně stejně nalitý krví, čekající, až se zanoří do něj… A Wilsonovy rty na krku.

 

House zavrčel, stálo jej hodně sil, aby nezrychloval, hlavně v momentě, kdy Jimmy vydal skoro roztomile znějící zvuk a přirazil mu do ruky. Wilson se nad ním chvěl, nadále se ale dokázal ovládat, neboť to byl on, kdo přiměl House přestat. Uchopil jej za zápěstí a přišpendlil mu je k matraci, a tak nějak samovolně se sevření jeho dlaně zmírnilo a postupně dospělo k tomu, že se prsty posunuly výše a zapadly přesně mezi Housovy.

 

A House to nijak nekomentoval, nebránil se. Naopak nechal jejich ruce, aby svíraly jedna druhou, pomalu se uklidňoval, neúprosnost vzrušení ustoupila, nahrazena sílou onoho gesta a zranitelného výrazu, jaký se zas a znovu objevil ve Wilsonově tváři. Miloval ho… tak strašně mu na něm záleželo, tak strašně moc, že se bál o své srdce, aby pod návalem emocí nepuklo, nebylo zvyklé, aby vůči někomu pociťovalo tak silnou náklonost.

 

Miloval Stacy, miloval Cuddyovou a snad svým způsobem choval určité sympatie vůči Cameronové, ale v porovnání s tím, jak se cítil při pohledu do Wilsonových oddaných, láskyplných očí… Ani jedna pro něj neznamenala to, co jeho nejlepší přítel.

 

"Dočkám se té penetrace ještě dnes?" musel odlehčit situaci a schválně užil odborný výraz, jenž se absolutně k situaci nehodil.

 

"Hůře ses vyjádřit už nemohl," protočil Wilson oči a pustil Housovu ruku. Poté se zaměřil na lubrikant, jenž si nanesl na prsty, načež mu už nic nebránilo, aby svého přítele připravik. House relaxoval, nedělal to poprvé, byť po sakra dlouhé době, ale uměl se uvolnit, takže vlastně ani netrvalo dlouho a měl v sobě tři Wilsonovy prsty. Když na to pomyslel, znělo to skoro komicky, veselí jej ale přešlo, jakmile se ruka vytratila, nahrazena pocitem prázdnoty.

 

Touha mít Wilsona v sobě se vrátila v plné síle a oči se mu obrátily v sloup, když do něj Wilson začal pronikat. Srdce se mu svíralo, erekce potřebovala stimulovat a pocit prázdnoty mizel. Vyhledal pohledem Wilsonovu tvář, hnědé hloubky skryty za víčky, slast vepsaná v jeho výrazu… pozvedl ruce a objal jej, zatímco boky mladšího muže se začaly hýbat a nasadily pravidelný rytmus.

 

Modré oči sledovaly, jak si jeho přítel kouše spodní ret, jak vzdychá a náhle také, jak se na něj dívá… Utopil se v tom pohledu, divokém, nespoutaném, přesto citlivém, sám jej hladil po zádech, bocích, zadku, a vyšel vstříc rtům, jež se těch jeho jen dotýkaly, koordinace se vytratila, ale to už House nezajímalo.

 

Wilson jej roztahoval, naplňoval, přirážel a někde vzal i energii na to, aby do dlaně uchopil Housovu erekci a věnoval se jí tak, jak starší muž potřeboval. House se slyšel sténat Wilsonovo jméno, slyšel se prosit, blížil se, dlaň na jeho penisu kmitala, Wilsonovy přírazy tvrdší, naléhavější…

 

"Jimmyyy…" zasténal táhle, prohnul se v zádech a vyvrcholil, bílé prameny částečně ulpěly na Housově bříšku, částečně na Wilsonově ruce, jež zpomalila svůj pohyb, a celé tělo mladšího muže ztuhlo. House jej nadále držel, slast se přes něj přelila v nádherných vlnách. Probral se až s tváří zabořenou ve Wilsonových vlasech.

 

Jimmy mu funěl na krk, tělo malátné, jen se na něj prakticky sesunul. House jej odsunul trochu stranou a natáhl se pro své triko, aby se utřel, totéž udělal pro Wilsona a pak přes ně natáhl peřinu. Možná by to chtělo sprchu, ale… Wilson na něj s váhavým úsměvem pohlédl… neměl chuť se od svého přítele vzdalovat. Lehl si na bok, čelem k němu, leželi si tak blízko, dýchali stejný vzduch… možná se nacházeli v pozici, jež byla intimnější, než kdyby se objímali.

 

Wilson pozvedl dlaň a dotkl se Housova spánku, jehož majitel zavřel oči, neschopen vstřebat tolik citů, navzdory tomu, že si hlazení užíval… konejšilo jej a kolébalo ke spánku. Vzal Wilsonovu ruku do své, propletl jejich prsty a u srdce jej zahřálo spokojené vydechnutí, jež se uniklo z Jimmyho úst.

 

Většinu času se choval jako osel, jako misantrop, jako nezodpovědný bastard, bezcitný sobec…

 

Jenže ten večer, když šli společně spát… tehdy se kvůli Wilsonovi aspoň na chvíli měnil.


End file.
